


Going Forward

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, New Parents, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki dwells on the sins of the past but Darcy reminds him of how far he's come.





	Going Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Go foward, do not stray." She wanted Frigga & Loki, I just had to throw some TaserTricks in too. :)

Darcy Odinson woke to sounds coming from the baby monitor. Smiling to herself, she got up and pulled on her robe before heading to the nursery down the hall. Opening the door slowly, she then leaned against the doorway, grinning.

_Anywhere else, a dark, mysterious figure leaning over the crib would be something out of a horror movie. Here, it’s just the baby’s father._ She watched her husband gaze at their sleeping infant daughter lovingly but didn’t fail to notice the tears in his eyes.

Loki raised a hand and waved her forward, never taking his eyes off the baby. Darcy approached him then wrapped her arms around his middle, murmuring, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” he said quickly.

“Uh huh. You never cry so this?” She reached up one hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped. “Isn’t ‘nothing.’ Something’s wrong. Talk to me, Loki. We promised when we got married that we wouldn’t keep things from each other.”

Loki sighed quietly, his arms wrapping around her. “I dreamt of my mother.”

“What kind of dream?” she asked, her voice soft and encouraging. “Good, I hope.”

“I fear no dreams of Mother could ever be good, after everything that’s happened. I dreamt of our lessons when I was a boy. Specifically, the first one. She said that because of my nature, it would always be hard for me to be good but that I had to try. ‘Go forward, Loki,’ she told me. ‘Do not stray.’” He swallowed hard. “I have strayed, further than even she could have imagined.”

Darcy gave him a gentle squeeze. “All of that’s ancient history. You helped save the galaxy from Grimace. You convinced Jane and Thor to give it one more try.” Her smile softened. “You saw a lonely grad student and gave her a family and a love she thought only happened in Disney movies.”

Loki chuckled. “Perhaps my greatest feat of all.”

“I certainly think so and our little Frigga will agree with me.”

“She does have your intelligence,” he agreed, grinning.

Darcy grinned back. “I think your mom is watching over us and she’s proud of what you’ve become.”

“How do you know?” he asked softly.

“Because I am too.”

Too emotional to speak, he instead lowered his head to kiss her deeply.


End file.
